1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses for assembling lens module and, particularly to an apparatus and a method for assembling lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, digital cameras are now in widespread use. High-end portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), are being developed to be increasingly multi-functional. Many of these portable electronic devices are now equipped with a digital camera module. The camera module generally includes a lens module. Basically, the lens module includes a lens barrel, at least a lens group, spacers, and an Infrared-cut (IR-cut) filter, etc.
Generally, an assembly method for a lens module includes:
Firstly, assembling a lens group into a lens barrel;
Secondly, placing a spacer into the lens barrel adjacent to the lens group, and applying ultraviolet (UV) curable adhesive between an inner surface of the lens barrel and an outer surface of the spacer;
Thirdly, applying a UV light irradiation onto the UV curable adhesive between the lens barrel and the spacer so as to fix the spacer to the lens barrel;
Fourthly, applying UV curable adhesive onto a top surface of the spacer and placing an IR-cut filter on the spacer with the UV curable adhesive sandwiched between the IR-cut filter and the spacer;
Finally, irradiating the UV light toward the UV curable adhesive so as to cure the UV curable adhesive between the spacer and the IR-cut filter, thus the IR-cut filter being fixed to the spacer.
However, during the curing process of the UV curable adhesive, the UV curable adhesive between the spacer and the lens barrel may expand in volume and cause deflection of the spacer relative to the lens barrel. Similarly, the expansion of the UV curable adhesive between the IR-cut filter and the lens barrel may cause deflection of the IR-cur filter. The above-mentioned problems may decrease optical performances of the lens module and the output thereof.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus and a method for assembling lens modules that can increase optical performances of the lens module and the production yield thereof.